


series of bums

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Non-Chronological, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: emmett and elle have both went through some shit, but they survived together.





	

"okay. i grew up in the rocksberry slums, with my mom and a series of bums, men who showed me all the ways a guy could fail." 

failure, to emmett, looked like not shaving, not working, men with large fists and broken bottle and "worthless nerdy geek, get back here or i'll slaughter you!" he knew the taste of blood before he had ever tasted chocolate. school, at first, felt like a safe haven, away from his mother's neglectful eye and her ever-changing boyfriends' violence. 

"leave with what's left of my dignity." that was elle's plan. 

elle, who had tasted boys' mouths long before callahan. she had been the 'easy lay', targeted at high school parties for her feminine appearance. she craved sex as a punishment anyway, and in the haze of suicidal thoughts and bad grades she was living with, at least someone wanted her. 

she was first raped at thirteen, by a boy with blue eyes whose name she never wanted to remember. and now she was going back to where she was before. malibu, where she would attempt to forget the taste of the older man's mouth and his hand on her thigh with parties and friend she knew would protect her. elle woods had self respect now. she would never sleep her way to the top.

"i don't go to parties alot, ain't good use of the time that i got." 

it was the last boyfriend, the one she married, that held the party. the party was at their apartment, and emmett was reading when a man came over. he had clearly been drinking, so emmett tried to leave, but he grabbed him. the man may have been one of his mother's exes, emmett didn't know, but he prayed there was none of his mother's germs in the spit he was being forced to swap. 

it hurt, and was cold. emmett was an idot to be out on the fire escape alone. but it was much, much worse when he wasn't alone. this man wasn't gentle, and emmett would never forgot the godawful feeling. 

"callahan hit on me."

"he WHAT?!"

"he kissed me, and then he fired me. there's no reason for me to stay." 

"elle, i- i know. you have every reason to leave. but before you do, i want to tell you something." 

"what?" 

"i-i've been through the same type of thing. it wasn't a teacher, and obviously it hurts worse for you because of society's perceptions about women and sex, but i-i was raped. ever since then i've avoided parties. so if you have to avoid law school, i-i understand. i'll miss you, but i understand." 

"i just- i thought that i was a good law student, but to him i'm just a sex toy. just like all the boys in high school thought. i'm sorry, emmett. i don't think we're all that different. you didn't deserve it." 

"we both deserve so much more."


End file.
